


Compañeros

by ainona6



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asesino en serie, Guns, M/M, Mención de Prostitución, Minor Character Death, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence, agentes de policia, happy ending literal, mujeres asesinadas, resuelven un caso de asesinato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainona6/pseuds/ainona6
Summary: Agoney es policia y esta metido en un caso que le trae de cabeza, su solución llegará vestido de negro y con un tupé rubio.OAgoney no puede resolver un caso y Raoul, el agente asignado a ayudarle, está demasiado bueno.





	Compañeros

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot lo escribí para el amigo invisible que hicimos en navidades, dedicado a Enara (Tw @/unoveintidos). Si no lo habeis leído espero que os guste. :)

Agoney no había dormido en toda la noche. Llevaba encima cinco cafés y unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo. Se había pasado toda la noche entre documentos, intentando sacar alguna información de cualquier detalle, pero después de horas y horas buscando en los rincones más remotos algo que le hiciera recuperar la esperanza en ese caso, seguía igual que al principio: con dos víctimas y sin rastro del asesino.

Y ahora, frente el callejón donde se escondía otra víctima, la tercera, se sentía el hombre más inútil del mundo, el policía incapaz de ayudar a sacar de las calles de Madrid aquel asesino.

– Buenos días Hernández – le saludó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que en ese momento se dedicaba a sacar fotografías del lugar del crimen.

– ¿Puedes ponerme en situación? – preguntó Agoney sin muchas ganas de formalidades.

– La ha encontrado un vagabundo dentro de un contenedor, como a las otras dos. El mismo peinado y las mismas marcas en el cuello, por lo que deducimos que fue causado por asfixia. Todo indica que fue obra del mismo asesino ¬– concluyó Roi haciendo una mueca. – No hemos encontrado mucho más, pero nos han avisado que hace unas horas han enviado a otro equipo de investigación, de Barcelona creo, para que nos ayude en el caso. No podemos dejar que aparezca otra víctima, señor.

– No, no podemos – afirmó Agoney – Gracias por la información, Roi ¿Has visto a García?

– Esta dentro, dijo que quería revisar una vez más el lugar para no dejarse nada.

Con un suspiro Agoney asintió y le regaló algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Roi aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Pasó la zona acordonada, dirigiéndose hacia Alfred, que revisaba con mucho detalle toda la escena del crimen.  


El contenedor amarillo estaba siendo analizado por varios equipos, buscando huellas, sangre, o cualquier detalle importante. Había varios cartelitos con números que apuntaban las pruebas: una tarjeta, un zapato, y manchas de sangre. Nada más.

– Alfred – lo llamó – ¿Has encontrado algo?

– No – suspiró derrotado el catalán.

Este también tenia demasiadas ojeras y ambos sabían que la falta de sueño estaba afectando a su rendimiento, pero no tenían tiempo para descansar.

– Cada vez es más rápido.

– Sí, y eso me preocupa. Si de la primera victima a la segunda pasó un mes, pero para esta ha tardado quince días, significa que sé está acomodando y que puede tardar menos hasta una supuesta cuarta victima. No podemos permitirlo, Hernández – bufo y se llevó las manos al pelo. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Méndez me ha informado que han llamado a otro equipo de Barcelona, nos irá bien una mirada fresca sobre la situación. A ver si podemos sacar otras conclusiones.

– Nos vendrá bien la ayuda, sí.

Los dos quedaron en silencio observando la situación que transcurría a su alrededor, las luces azules y rojas del coche de policía iluminaban esa mañana desastrosa. Oían a gente curiosa y entrometida acumularse detrás de la cinta que indicaba "prohibido el paso", y la cremallera que cerraba con el cadáver de otra pobre chica dentro, hacía un ruido demasiado doloroso.

  


– Me siento inútil – comentó Agoney susurrando a causa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

– Todo va a ir bien, Ago – le consoló Alfred – lo vamos a atrapar, no nos podemos hundir ahora ¿Vale?

Había puesto la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero de equipo y amigo del alma, se miraron un rato a los ojos. La mirada insegura de Agoney llenó de escalofríos al catalán. Hacía demasiados años que no veía esos oscuros ojos con tanto miedo.

– Vale – dijo Agoney después de unos cuantos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza con la intención de convencerse a si mismo. – Todo va a ir bien.

– Hemos identificado la victima – dijo Roi que acababa de llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros. – Juana Pérez Rivera, 27 años. No tenía estudios y familiares solo hemos encontrado a su hermana que parece ser la única persona a la que esta de alguna forma ligada. Según me han dicho sus padres murieron hace 8 años y su forma de sobrevivir ha sido la prostitución.

– Como las otras victimas – concluyó Agoney.

– Sí – dijo Roi. – Vamos a seguir buscando datos sobre ella, pero alguien debería ir a ver a su hermana. Tenemos la dirección de su casa, se llama Nuria Pérez Rivera.

– ¿Se sabe algo del prostíbulo en el que pertenecía? – pregunta Agoney.

– Estamos mirando de contactar con compañeras de trabajo a ver si podemos saber algo más pero no podemos esperar mucho. No creo que quieran colaborar con la policía.

– Tenemos que intentarlo – susurró Agoney más para si mismo que no para los demás.  


– Vale. Voy a ir a la oficina a llevar todas las pruebas que hemos encontrado y luego...

– Luego échate una siesta, Alfred – le dijo Agoney. – Tienes que dormir, si sigues así después va a ser peor.

– Pero...

– No peros ni nada. Lleva lo que tengas y te vas a casa, son las ocho, duerme lo que necesites y luego nos vemos ¿Vale?

– ¿Y tú?

– Yo voy a dormir cuando pueda...

– Agoney tú también necesitas dormir.

– Sí pero no podemos dejar el equipo sin dos personas. Venga – concluye con una sonrisa sin dejar que el catalán pueda contradecirle más. – Date prisa que si no tendrás menos tiempo para dormir.

– Vale – asiente el catalán. – Nos vemos después.

La mañana se hace larga. Buscan más indicios, más pruebas y hacen y rehacen la escena del crimen. Todo el equipo está concentrado y Agoney cree que se va a desmayar si sigue así.

El callejón huele mal. Las paredes están sucias, llenas de grafitis mal hechos, con restos de basura esparcidos por espacio y el olor a meado que inunda el lugar llega a hacerse insoportable. Es oscuro y han tenido que poner focos porque, aunque estén a plena luz del día no consiguen poder ver a la perfección todo lo que ocultan los rincones que han presenciado un asesinato.  


– Hernández – uno de los policías del equipo de investigación le llama, y al girarse ve que le acompañan tres personas más.

Hay una chica de pelo castaño y facciones dulces. Está seria mientras se ata el cabello en una coleta alta. Le siguen dos chicos, uno alto, delgado y moreno, del cual destacan sus ojos azules. Y por otro lado está un chico que parece demasiado joven como para moverse en estos ambientes policiales. Es bajito y delgaducho, con el pelo rubio recogido en un perfecto tupé. Unas gafas de sol modernas adornan su cara, de facciones rectas y definidas, como su mandíbula, con la que Agoney podría cortarse. Sus labios son gruesos y tiene la nariz arrugada probablemente por el olor que desprende el lugar.  


– Hernández – le llama el policía, haciendo que el moreno dejase de estar atento a las personas que se acercan a él. – Ellos son una parte del equipo que nos ayudará en el caso. – Explica Gómez – Son: el agente Ricardo Merino, – señala al chico alto el cual asiente levemente hacia Agoney y este le devuelve en mismo saludo – la agente Amaia Romero y el agente Raoul Vázquez – saluda a los demás de la misma forma que lo ha hecho con Merino. – Nos van a ayudar con el caso.

– Soy Agoney Hernández – se presenta. – Estoy al cargo de este caso, espero que sea útil vuestra ayuda. La necesitamos, de verdad.

– Entonces, empecemos – dice el chico rubio quitándose las gafas y dejando ver unos ojos color miel, los cuales se dedican a repasar el entorno. – Nos han explicado por el camino que es la tercera víctima ¿No es cierto?  


– Sí – afirma Agoney mientras empieza a dirigirlos por la escena. – La han encontrado esta mañana en el contenedor. Ya la han identificado: Núria Pérez Rivera, el único familiar que hemos encontrado ha sido su hermana y ahora mismo le están informando de la situación.  


– Muy bien – concluye el rubio. Los otros dos aún no han dicho nada y es que la chica está observando tan atentamente el entorno que parece ajena a cualquier cosa que pase a su alrededor, mientras que el otro chico observa detenidamente el contenedor.

– Contenedor de plástico – comenta Merino – ¿Siempre es el mismo?

– Sí, siempre es ese.

– ¿Y las tres víctimas son prostitutas?

– Sí.

– Podría significar algo – dice volviéndose hacia ellos.

– Las características de las mujeres también suelen ser similares ¿Cierto? – pregunta Vázquez mirando al canario.

– Sí, siempre son rubias, delgadas y con los ojos oscuros. Además, el propio asesino se preocupa en lavarles y cortarles el pelo con el mismo peinado. También hemos encontrado indicios de que las desmaquilla y les quita el esmalte de uñas. Deducimos que debe buscar un prototipo Su intención puede ser una venganza de una mujer: novia, hermana, madre, abuela. O intenta saciar su dolor matando a mujeres que le recuerdan a esa persona.

– O una simple obsesión o simplemente las mata por ser mujeres– dice el rubio. – Puede que simplemente mate por placer. ¿Hay indicios de violaciones?

– No, no han encontrado nada.

El rubio levanta las cejas sorprendido, y Agoney chasquea la lengua ante el semblante de superioridad que tiene transmite.

– Que extraño – responde. – Busca prostitutas a las que matar, pero no llega a violarlas...

– Tampoco hay señal de tortura – le corta el canario. – Lo único que aparece en el cuerpo de las mujeres es una pequeña cruz detrás de la oreja y el corte de pelo, pero puede que eso sea un ritual después de asfixiarlas o algo así...

– ¿No tienen nada, cierto? – pregunta el agente Vázquez levantando una ceja.

– Raoul... – le llama Merino. – Cállate un rato, anda, que eres muy pesado.

– Mira Ricky es la tercera víctima y no tienen nada, esto no puede seguir así o va a aparecer una cuarta...  


– Vale, creo que todos lo sabemos, pero es mejor no discutir y ponernos manos a la obra a ver si conseguimos algo – le contesta su compañero. – Que cuando te poner así nadie te soporta.

El rubio rueda los ojos y luego asiente, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que mira al canario.

– Deberías irte a casa – le comenta después de que pasen varios segundos mirándose.

– ¿Perdón? – pregunta el canario alzando ambas cejas.

– Que debería irse a casa y dormir que las ojeras te llegan al suelo – le comenta de forma bastante seca. – Nosotros nos encargamos y si pasa algo ya le llamaremos.

– No tenéis mi numero – dice con la misma cara, para después ponerse serio.  


– Pues démelo – le dice prácticamente como una orden. – Y también puedes ducharte.

Agoney lo mira con las cejas alzadas pero decide no contestar, para después recitarle con desgana su numero de teléfono mientras el chico lo anota en el propio.

Se despide de ellos con un simple adiós y recordándoles que por favor le avisen de cualquier suceso.  


Se despide de Méndez, el cual sigue atento a su cámara y a retratar cada espacio que les pueda servir de algo y se mete en su coche, dando un último vistazo al lugar.  


El agente Vázquez se mueve por la escena dando ordenes y hablando con los ayudantes del caso.  


Agoney mira con atención como el chico va a observar el interior del contenedor y en un intento de ponerse de puntillas – ya que quería ver lo mejor posible – casi lo tira al suelo, hecho cuyas consecuencias fueron una colleja por parte del agente Merino y muchas personas alejándolo del contenedor.  
  
  
Agoney suelta una pequeña risa ante la escena y niega con la cabeza antes de encender el motor del coche y dirigirse a su apartamento.

 

**;;;;;;;**

Su casa está oscura cuando llega, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose es lo único que se oye en todo el piso. Lanza el abrigo encima del sofá y se sienta al lado mientras suelta un largo suspiro. Su mano recorre todo su rostro al cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Le duele demasiado.  
  
En un momento de fuerza se levanta del sofá y vuelve a revisar si la puerta de su apartamento esta correctamente cerrada. Se va quitando las prendas mientras se mete en el pequeño baño de su apartamento y abre el agua caliente de la ducha.  
  
Se mete y deja que las gotas de agua recorran todo su cuerpo, relajando músculos de su espalda que no sabía que tenía en tensión. Frunce el ceño al acordarse del agente bajito que le había mandado a casa, y el hecho de que le hizo caso prácticamente al instante.  
  
Es un poco gilipollas, piensa el canario mientras se lava el cabello. Intenta alejar de su pensamiento al chico ese, igual que el caso que envuelve el contexto en el que se han conocido. Quiere dejar de pensar durante unas horas en todo lo que le atormenta, para poder al menos, dormir un poco tranquilo.  
  
Sale de la ducha y se seca completo con una toalla, dejándola dentro del baño y saliendo de él completamente desnudo, para después desplomarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos.  
  
Cae enseguida en un profundo sueño, rodeado de sus sabanas blancas y el calor de la calefacción encendida mientras el sol aún entraba por la ventana y aleja de su cuerpo el frio de las calles inundadas con el temporal del mes de diciembre.

**;;;;;;;;**

El débil sonido de su tono de llamada le despierta. Abre los ojos y tarda un buen rato a darse cuenta de donde esta. El sol que cuando llegó alumbraba la habitación a través de las cortinas ya no estaba. Todo estaba inundado en una profunda oscuridad contrastada con blanco color de sus sabanas, las cuales envuelven por completo su cuerpo desnudo.

  


Cuenta cinco segundos para conseguir fuerza de voluntad y se levanta en busca de su ruidoso teléfono que sigue dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

**_Numero desconocido_** , refleja la pantalla.  


Agoney duda en si contestar o no, pero después recuerda el momento en el que le había dado su teléfono al agente Vázquez, así que, con cierta inseguridad, descuelga el teléfono y se lo acerca a la oreja.  


– ¿Diga? – dijo Agoney con la voz ronca del reciente sueño.  


– ¡Joder! Por fin contestas, me cago en todo – murmura alguien a la otra línea. – ¡Cuando te dije que te fueras a dormir era por un par de horas no casi un día entero.

  
Agoney cierra los ojos, despegando el teléfono de su oreja para mirarlo: 19:32. Vuelva a suspirar apretando la mandíbula. Se ha quedado dormido.  
  
Era de esperar en el momento en el que no ha puesto la alarma. Y con los dos dedos apretando el puente de su nariz se maldice mil veces por dentro.  
  
– Voy para allá – dice rápidamente.  
  
– ¿Dónde vives? – pregunta la voz grave de Vázquez a través del teléfono.  
  
– ¿Perdón?  


  
– Joder ¿Qué donde vives? Voy a por ti en coche y luego vamos a visitar la hermana de la victima. – responde el chico bastante malhumorado.  
  
– Eh... Vale – le da la dirección de su piso y le asegura que en 10 minutos estará en la entrada. Justo después de descolgar se asegura de agregar el agente en sus contactos y para enseguida vestirse lo más rápido que puede. Se pone desodorante y colonia, dejando de lado el peinarse, haciendo que sus rizos de recién despertado bailen salvajemente por su frente.  
  
Cuando llega a la entrada de su edificio, un coche negro le espera. El agente le está esperando fuera, mirando su teléfono móvil. Se acerca a él, saludándolo tímidamente. El chico, al verle llegar tan solo levanta la cabeza y asiente, metiéndose en el coche.  
  
Agoney rueda los ojos y se mete dentro en el asiento copiloto.  
  
– Toma, – dice el rubio tendiéndole un vaso de cartón que huele a café.  
  
– ¿Y esto? – pregunta el canario un poco asombrado.  
  
– Seguro que aún no te has despertado por completo y te necesito a tope – contesta el chico arrancando el coche. – En la guantera hay sacarina, azúcar negro y blanco, no sabía que querías así que cogí un poco de todo. Tampoco sabia si lo querías solo o con leche, pero te lo he cogido con leche y de soja por si acaso eras intolerante a la lactosa o algo.  
  
– Gracias – dice Agoney bebiendo un sorbo del liquido amargo y levantando las cejas apreciando lo cuidadoso que es el chico con todos los detalles. – Ponme al día.  
  
– Han encontrado un coche – empieza a relatar el rubio. – Abandonado a 5 kilómetros de donde se encontró la primera víctima, 10 de la segunda y 15 de la primera. Es demasiada casualidad que entre todas las víctimas haya cinco kilómetros de diferencia. Están buscando que significa y si como consecuencia podemos reducir el perímetro de búsqueda. En el coche había huellas de las tres víctimas.  
  
Agoney frunce el ceño.  
  
– ¿Ninguna otra?  
  
– No.  
  
– ¿Y porque ha abandonado el coche con el que probablemente se llevase a las victimas? ¿Quiere eso decir que no habrá más asesinatos?  
  
– ¿Desde cuándo algo así quiere decir eso? – dice Raoul haciendo una mueca. – No quiere decir que no vaya a matar a otra persona, todo lo contrario.  
  
– ¿Cómo que todo lo contrario?  
  
Raoul lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
– Agente Hernández, ¿te das cuenta de que no han encontrado huellas del asesino en el coche? – dice el rubio con cierta ironía. – Eso quiere decir que sabe lo que hace, que se ha asegurado de no dejar ningún rastro de ADN en el coche. Ni un pelo ni nada.  
  
Agoney hice una mueca, dirigiendo la mirada al perfil del chico al que acompaña, el cual tiene las cejas alzadas y los labios apretados.  
  
Qué bueno está el gilipollas este, piensa. No ahora no, Agoney.  
  
– Podría ser una trampa – murmura queriendo quitar de su cabeza los últimos pensamientos.  


– ¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tú solito?  
  
– Eres un poco gilipollas, ¿Lo sabias? – dice Agoney levantando ambas cejas.  
  
– Me lo suelen decir, pero al menos no me he quedado dormido cuando estoy al mando de un caso de tal magnitud sobre mis hombros ¿Sabes?  
  
– Mira, es la primera vez desde que estoy en el mundo policíaco que me pasa, así que déjame en paz, chiquillo. Solo estoy dando opciones no hace falta que me faltes al respecto que me parece a mí que te falta un poco de empatía, eh.  


  
Raoul se calla durante unos segundos. Alternando su mirada desde el retrovisor hasta la carretera en frente y mirando también de reojo a la persona que le acompaña, la cual bebía el café con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.  
  
El resto del trayecto se ahoga en un silencio incomodo que pone de los nervios al rubio, el cual aprieta el volante con demasiada fuerza.  


  
Llegan al destino después de veinte minutos de viaje y Raoul aparca frente al edificio donde reside la hermana de la víctima.  
  
Tocan al telefonillo del 4A y les contesta una voz dulce y femenina. Después de decir quienes son y lo que viene a hacer, la chica les deja entrar en el edificio.  
  
Es un lugar simple, se nota que los habitantes del lugar son de clase media y que no pueden permitirse según que lujos, pero el lugar es agradable y se puede respirar tranquilidad.  
  
Agoney lanza el vaso de café vacío a la papelera justo antes de entrar al ascensor. Juntos, compartiendo un espacio demasiado pequeño para, empiezan su trayecto entre pisos en silencio.

– Lo siento – dijo Raoul susurrando después de unos segundos demasiado incomodos.  
– ¿Qué? – El rubio, rueda los ojos y se sopla los mechones de que caen por su frente, movimiento que Agoney sigue con la mirada.  
  
– Que lo siento – repite. – No ha sido profesional todo lo que te he dicho, a veces no controlo lo que digo y menos cuando estoy cansado. Tenemos que trabajar juntos y no podemos ir enfadados por la vida.  
El agente que le acompañaba no le ha mirado en todo el discurso de disculpa. Tan solo mira al frente y el numero que indicaban por qué piso van. Pero Agoney no aparta la vista de él, y observa como habla con una falsa seguridad, la cual se ve irrumpida por el constante movimiento de sus dedos sobre su pierna.

  
El moreno sonríe de lado y dirige su mirada al frente cuando se oye la campanilla que indica que han llegado al piso solicitado.  
  
Al salir observan a una chica morena y bajita con los brazos cruzados y los ojos hinchados, probablemente de llorar. Los saluda con la cabeza a ambos y después de unas presentaciones formales les deja entrar en su apartamento.  
  
Dentro la calefacción esta puesta y Agoney agradece ese calor. Se quitan los abrigos y las bufandas y se dirigen al salón. Es una casa sencilla, apta para la convivencia de una o como máximo dos personas, es acogedor y huele a sopa recién hecha.  
  
– Siéntense – les ofrece la chica señalando el sofá marrón que decora el minimista salón. – ¿En que les puedo ayudar?  
  
– Bueno, usted ya ha sido informada de lo que le ha pasado a su hermana – dice Raoul seriamente.  
  
– Sí – asiente la muchacha.  
  
– Sentimos mucho su perdida – se apresura a añadir Agoney al ver que su compañero va directamente al grano.  
  
– Gracias.  
  
– Sí, y por eso nos gustaría que ayudara lo máximo a poder encontrar el asesino – continua Raoul después de dirigirle una mirada significativa a Agoney.  
  
– No podré hacer mucho – dice la chica. – No me hablaba con mi hermana desde hacía años. Esta es la primera noticia que tengo desde hace 5 años – los ojos se le inundan de lagrimas, que intenta esconder rápidamente.  
  
– No se preocupe, – le dice Agoney. – Solo necesitamos saber unas cuantas cosas.  
  
– ¿Sabía usted que su hermana estaba metida en el mundo de la prostitución? – pregunta Raoul cortando secamente a Agoney.  
  
La chica lo mira, suspirando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos, para después asentir con firmeza.

  
– Intenté... – un sollozo se escapa de su garganta y teniendo que parar el relato durante unos segundos. – Intenté sacarla en su día, cuando las dos no teníamos nada. Pero para cuando yo quise intervenir ella ya estaba demasiado metida, demasiado jodida, y me dijo que me alejara por mi bien. Ella... Me quería proteger ¿Saben?  
  
– Claro, seguro que fue una gran mujer – añade Agoney tendiéndole una sonrisa. – ¿No sabe nada sobre en qué tipo de situaciones estaba metida su hermana a parte de la prostitución?  
  
– Drogas, mil cosas con tal de tener algo que llevarse a la boca. Fui a buscarla, hace ya tiempo al prostíbulo en el que trabajaba, para sacarla de allí y todo eso, pero no sirvió de nada.  
  
– ¿Dónde está el prostíbulo? ¿Lo sabe? – pregunta Raoul rápidamente.  
  
– Sí.  


**;;;;;;;;;**

 

Cuando las dos puertas de coche negro se vuelven a cerrar, los dos muchachos sueltan un fuerte suspiro que inunda todo el frio aire del transporte.  


– ¿Vamos al prostíbulo? – pregunta Agoney echando la cabeza hacia atrás y llevándose los dedos en el puente de la nariz, y para después mirar al chico sentado frente al volante.  


– Sí – dijo en un suspiro.  


Raoul remueve su sien con el dedo mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

– ¿Te duele la cabeza? – preguntó Agoney si apartar la vista del rubio que sigue con los hombros encogidos y el ceño fruncido.  
– Sí – dice casi en un murmuro. – Me suele pasar, no es muy importante.  


– ¿Migraña?  


Raoul asiente con la cabeza dejando caer la espalda sobre el asiento, se pasa una mano por el pelo y arranca el coche.  


Agoney lo mira. Se permite durante unos minutos mirar al chico con el que está intentando resolver el caso que más pesadillas le ha traído. Entiende la personalidad de las personas en segundos, sabía analizarlos y comprender sus acciones y motivos, pero de ese chico no entendía una mierda.  


Sabe reconocer sus errores, eso es algo de admirar. Pero en un segundo te está diciendo y señalando mil defectos y al siguiente te pide disculpas o se preocupa por que tipo de café quieres, del azúcar y de la leche. Es un misterio saber por donde te saldrá la próxima vez.  


Y encima es guapísimo.  


– ¿Tienes frio? – pregunta el rubio subiendo la calefacción del coche.  


– Gracias – agradece el canario volviendo a observar al chico.  


Tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla que le llama la atención, le encantaría saber cómo se la hizo. En su mente aparecen en ese momento mil imágenes que comportan a ese chico con uniforme luchando contra un criminal y se le ponen los pelos de punta, y tiene que apartar la vista.  


Él mismo ha estado muchas veces metido en peleas contra criminales, pero el hecho de imaginarse al chico ese luchando contra alguien le hacía tener escalofríos y una necesidad de protección que no sabía que podía tener para alguien que acababa de conocer.  


Cierra los ojos porque durante unos segundos se asusta sintiendo eso. El chico parece estar fuerte y es inteligente, se puede defender solo, piensa Agoney y se lo repite varias veces.  


– ¿Estas bien? – su voz grave le saca de sus pensamientos y se gira con los ojos abiertos. – ¿Estas mareado?  


– Eh... – Queda unos segundos pensativo, si que está mareado pero no por las carreteras. – No, no, no pasa nada, gracias.  


– ¿Seguro? Tenías mala cara.  


– Estoy bien, estoy bien – Raoul asiente y dirige su vista a la carretera, parándose en un semáforo en rojo.

  


Entonces gira su cuerpo con la intención de agarrar algo que está en los asientos traseros. Por el estiramiento su camiseta se levanta dejando ver una pequeña parte de su abdomen y Agoney aparta rápidamente la vista llevándose unos dedos al puente de la nariz intentando tranquilizarse.  


– Toma – el agente Vázquez le ofrece una botella de agua cuando vuelve a estar completamente sentado en su asiento y Agoney no duda en cogerla y beber un largo trago.  


– Gracias – dice en un murmuro.  


–  _Grasias_  – repite Vázquez imitando su acento.  


Agoney le iba a mirar mal, pero el chico le mira y sonríe como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo.  


Sonríe.  


Y Agoney cree que no va a salir vivo de allí.  


Es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír y joder.  


No se le acaban de iluminar los ojos, pero su sonrisa ilumina el coche y Agoney no sabe como apartar la vista.  


Se quedan unos segundos, los cuales parecen eternos, en el silencio del coche y la tensión que crece entre ellos. Sobretodo cuando Raoul repasa la cara de Agoney de arriba abajo sonrojándose cuando llega a los labios y apartando la mirada para volverla a dirigir hacia delante. Agoney carraspea un poco sintiendo que su boca se ha quedado seca y aparta la mirada de él.  


Vuelven a quedarse sumidos en sus pensamientos, intentando no volver a girar la cabeza con miedo a volver a cruzarse con la mirada del otro. Aunque siguen observándose de reojo.  


Un fuerte pitido les saca de sus pensamientos, y un grito diciendo "¡Muévete gilipollas!" hace que Raoul acelere y cruce el semáforo.  


Llegan al lugar que la hermana de la víctima les ha indicado. Es un edificio en cuya entrada hay un gran cartel con el nombre del lugar iluminado con luces rojas. Hay unas cuantas personas fuera bebiendo y charlando. No se oye mucho más.  


– Vamos a intentar pasar desapercibidos – dice Raoul quitándose el cinturón. – Trae la placa.  


– ¿La pistola? – dice Agoney quitándose dejando el abrigo negro largo en la parte trasera del coche.

– Mejor no, que hay mucho contacto en estos lugares y la podrían notar y además debe estar muy vigilado – Agoney asiente saliendo del coche.  


Luego lo hace Raoul, y antes de que se acerquen demasiado al local, el rubio lo para cogiéndolo del brazo.

– Ya sabes, intentar sacar la mayor información posible – le dice muy cerca y susurrando. – No digas que eres policía intenta ligarte a una o hablar con sus compañeras, con mucho cuidado no las tenemos que asustar.  


Agoney le mira y asiente.  


– Bueno, hoy vamos a aprender a ligar con mujeres – dice separándose con una sonrisa.

  
– Agoney – le dice de forma seria.  


– Es broma, es broma – dice empezando a caminar hacia el local. – Solo era para no parecer tan serios, hombre.  


  
Raoul niega con la cabeza, pero en su rostro aparece una sonrisa la cual Agoney no duda en observar. No sabe cuantas veces la verá.  


La calle esta prácticamente desierta de personas, pero hay muchos coches y en un rincón dos personas morreándose y a punto de follar. La luz roja ilumina sus ojos cuando llegan cerca de la puerta y un segurata les para.  


El hombre, corpulento y con espalda ancha, los mira de arriba abajo, su cara con facciones duras está seria y probablemente sea dos cabezas más altas que Raoul.  


  
– DNI – le dice a Raoul.  


– ¿Enserio? – pregunta el rubio frunciendo el ceño.  


  


El segurata levanta una ceja y el agente Vázquez saca su cartera para enseñarle su documento de identidad.  


  


Agoney intenta aguantarse la risa poniendo una mano sobre sus labios, pero cuando ve la cara de molestia de Raoul no puede evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.  


  


El segurata mira la tarjeta que le enseña el rubio y luego asiente con la cabeza y les abre la puerta a los dos.  


  


– ¿A él no se lo pides? – dice Raoul con un tono vacilón.  


  


– Venga, pa dentro – dice Agoney empujándole por la espalda y adentrándose al lugar.  


  


– Vaya gilipollas – dice el chico cuando están ya completamente dentro. Agoney en ese momento sí que ríe a carcajadas mientras el chico lo mira con las cejas levantadas. – ¿De que te ríes, gilipollas?  


  


– Lo siento – dice aún riendo. – Venga, vamos.  


  


El lugar está iluminado con luces de colores que bailan por todo el local. Hay una bola de discoteca que gira y marea. El suelo es de color morado y hay mucha gente, demasiada gente.  


  


En una esquina hay un escenario con barras de hierro donde las mujeres bailan y muchos babosos asquerosos les tiran dinero.  


  


Las chicas van prácticamente desnudas por el lugar y los hombres las tocan sin su permiso. El aire pesa y está cargado de humo y olor a alcohol, que llena sus fosas nasales y les hace asquearse al instante.  


  


– Hola, guapo – una voz femenina le susurra en la oreja y al girarse ve a una mujer rubia en ropa interior y tacones que le mira de arriba abajo. – ¿Quieres pasártelo bien?  


  


Su voz es seductora, pero Agoney hace una mueca y se gira para mirar a su compañero, pero él ya está alejándose hacia la barra cogido de la mano por otra chica.  


  


– ¿Vamos a tomar algo primero? – pregunta Agoney mirando a la chica que tiene al lado que sé de dedica a pasar un dedo por su torso de forma seductora.  
– Claro. – Se acercan a la barra y la chica pide una bebida para él. – Te va a encantar – le dice aproximándose de manera exagerada a su cara. – Es la especialidad de la casa.  


  


– Seguro – contesta Agoney intentando sonreír.  


  


Echa un vistazo por todo el local, intentando encontrar una cabeza rubia por algún lado. Cuando lo divisa, ve que el chico está sonriendo y hablando con una de las chicas. Parece muy cómodo y Agoney admira su temple ante la situación en la que están metidos.  


  


– ¿Es tu primera vez aquí? – pregunta la chica al verle tan distraído.  


  


– Sí, estoy un poco nervioso – dice el canario.  


  


– Se nota. ¿De donde eres cariño? Tienes un acento bien bonito.  


  


– De canarias.  


  


– Oh, me encantaría ir algún día. Siempre me han dicho que es muy bonito y si tiene chulazos como tú, aún me hace más ganas.  


  


– Eh... Gracias. – Agoney pasa saliva y mira directamente a los ojos de la chica, que parpadea con sensualidad. – Y ¿Cómo funciona todo esto?  


  


– Pues... – la chica desliza la punta de su dedo desde el pecho y va bajando lentamente. – Tú elijes a una chica, pagas y te la llevas a una habitación o si no quieres pagar tanto y la chica está dispuesta puedes hacerlo en la calle.  


  


– ¿En la calle?  


  


– Sí, pero solo si ella está dispuesta.  


  


– Claro, si, por supuesto. ¿Y pueden llevarse a chicas a su casa? ¿En coche o algo?  


  


– Sí pagan lo suficiente sí. Y otra vez, si la chica está dispuesta.  


  


– ¿No obligan a nadie, no?  


  


La chica le mira durante unos segundos. Su semblante se vuelve serio y lo observa otra vez, durante un buen rato, como intentando descifrar todas las preguntas que se deben estar haciendo en su cabeza.  


  


– ¿Eres uno de esos que estaba haciendo un reportaje o algo de la prostitución? – pregunta haciendo una mueca.  


  


Agoney la mira durante unos segundos antes de contestar.  


  


– Sí, sí somos un grupo que queremos hablar de la situación actual en el país de la prostitución.  


  


La chica levanta las cejas, parece desconcertada y eso asusta a Agoney. Ella intenta irse, girándose por completo, pero Agoney la para agarrándola del brazo.  


  


– Hey, hey, – dice Agoney. – ¿Pasa algo?  


  


– ¿Qué si pasa? – dice la chica.  


  


Tiene lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada de odio que taladra los sentidos de Agoney.  


  


– ¿Te importaría colaborar?  


  


– ¿Y llevarme a tu casa como lo hizo tu compañero con Juana? ¿Sabes que no hemos vuelto a ver a la chica que quiso colaborar con el puto reportaje este de los cojones? ¡¿Dónde coño esta Juana, gilipollas?! Le prometisteis dinero imbécil y no sabemos donde esta. – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  


  


– Tranquila, tranquilízate, por favor – le dice intentando calmarla un poco, pero sus ojos derrochan desconfianza y miedo. – Soy de la policía ¿Vale? Estamos investigando el caso de Juana, me gustaría que colaborase, por favor.  


  


– ¿Policía? – pregunta ella mirándole con desconfianza.  


  


Agoney vuelve a mirar por todo el local y cruza la mirada con su compañero.  


  


– Me llamo Agoney Hernández, estoy al cargo del caso de su amiga, por favor, podríamos ir a un lugar más alejado para hablar. – Le enseña la placa de forma disimulada y ella la observa.

  


– Vale, – asiente ella y le agarra de la mano hasta llevarlo a una sala dentro del mismo local donde están solos. Antes de entrar Agoney le hace un gesto a Raoul para que venga. – ¿Qué le ha pasado a Juana?  


  


– Juana murió ayer por la noche – le explica Agoney con la mayor delicadeza posible. – Mi compañero, que ahora llega, y yo estamos el caso.  


  


– ¿Cómo que murió? – la chica se lleva una mano a la boca y cierra los ojos con fuerza. – ¿La han matado? ¿La han matado, cierto?  


  


– Sí, la asesinaron. Por eso me gustaría saber todo lo posible del señor que vino ayer por la noche, con lo del reportaje ¿Seria capaz de decírnoslo?  


  


La chica se sienta, todavía con la mano sobre la boca y con muchas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Solloza con fuerza haciendo incluso difícil la entrada de aire en sus pulmones.  


  


En ese momento entra el agente Vázquez en la habitación, y Agoney se levanta mirándolo pidiendo ayuda.  


  


– Hola – dice alternando la mirada entre la chica y su compañero. – ¿Se lo has dicho?  


  


–Sí – asiente Agoney acompañando el movimiento con la cabeza. – Por lo que he entendido un hombre vino ayer con la excusa de hacer un reportaje de la situación de las prostitutas y se llevó a Juana y no ha vuelto.  


  


– Vale, – dice Raoul volviendo la mirada a la chica – Vale, tranquila. ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de Juana?  


  


La chica respira unas cuantas veces antes de mirar a los dos agentes para después asentir. Mira por toda la habitación. El suelo esta sucio y hay un sofá que no se ve por la cantidad de abrigos que hay sobre él. Solo hay una ventana un poco abierta para que entre aire de la calle.  


  


Las paredes son blancas, pero se ven enormes manchas de humedad. Hay botellas de alcohol sin abrir y algunas por el suelo rotas o sin contenido. Raoul se sienta frente a ella, y les separa una pequeña mesa de madera.  


  


– Juana es, era – se corrige. – De las pocas personas que conservaban su juicio aquí. Había planeado salir de este lugar y dejar atrás todo esto, buscar un buen trabajo que le permitiese vivir sin tener que prostituirse. Es de las mujeres más listas que he conocido en mi vida. Su único problema fue meterse con quien no debía.  


  


Raoul asiente y deja que la chica respire unas cuantas veces más antes de hacerle la próxima pregunta.  


  


– ¿Vio una oportunidad con el reportaje ese?  


  


– Sí. Estaba, tan emocionada – dice la chica llevándose una mano a los ojos ahuyentando las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. – Había venido este hombre que le dijo que si le concedía una entrevista le iba a dar parte del dinero que ganase con eso, que no había encontrado ninguna prostituta que quisiese trabajar con él. Ella aceptó enseguida. – Suspira. – Cuando no tienes nada cualquier cosa sirve como salida.  


  


– ¿Podría describirnos un poco como es ese señor?  


  


– Sí. Creo. Más o menos.  


  


– Cree – dice Raoul lentamente. – ¿Cree que podría hacerlo delante de un retratista?  


  


La chica lo mira por un largo rato. Y luego devuelve la mirada a Agoney, que esta de pie justo detrás de Raoul.  


  


– Sí.

  


**;;;;;;;**

– Hombre, unos 40 años, rubio con ojos azules, 1'80 de estatura.

– Eso podría ser la mitad de la población – dice Merino apuntando los datos en la pizarra.  


  


Están en la oficina, la chica, que se llama Ariana está hablando con el retratista para sacar el retrato robot del asesino. Alfred, Merino, Vázquez y Agoney sentados alrededor de una mesa ponen en común toda la información nueva.  


  


– Sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que se dedica a ir a prostíbulos, hablar con las prostitutas, prometerles un futuro mejor y llevárselas a casa, pues tenemos algo que le identifica más. ¿Tienes un mapa? – le pregunta a Agoney.  


  


Este saca un mapa de un cajón de la oficina y se lo entrega. El chico lo expande por toda la mesa y con un rotulador marca un circulo en el prostíbulo que han ido ellos.  


  


– Aquí esta este prostíbulo – dice explicándoselo a los compañeros de equipo – tenemos que buscar otros prostíbulos, tampoco muy alejados teniendo en cuenta que se las lleva en coche y las mata en la misma noche. ¿Podemos conseguir esa información?  
  
– Sí – contesta Alfred sacando el portátil de la mochila.

  


Esperan unos segundos mientras el catalán busca por Internet. Raoul observa a Agoney, que da vueltas por la habitación con las manos sobre las caderas. Tiene las mangas de la camisa por los codos y los primeros botones desabrochados. Le repasa de arriba abajo sin reparo alguno, viendo lo bien que le quedan esos pantalones.  


  


Aparta la vista enseguida que nota como el canario lo observa de vuelta y se vuelve a centrar en el mapa notando un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.  


  


– Aquí – dice Alfred cogiéndole el rotulador a Raoul y marcando sobre el mapa cuatro prostíbulos más en los que podría haber ido. – Son los más famosos, el de Juana era de los más importantes así que no sería tan extraño que hubiese ido solo a esos.  


  


– Vamos, entonces – dice Agoney. – Ya tienen el retrato robot, vamos a preguntar.  


  


Raoul asiente y se dirige a coger su abrigo del perchero.  


  


– Vamos nosotros – dice el agente Merino. – Vosotros ya habéis hecho mucho. Amaia y la agente Rodríguez van a ir a otro prostíbulo y Mireya y Méndez que vayan a otro. Vosotros descansad, pero no os vayas muy lejos.  


  


– Ricky, sabes que no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada.  


  


– Me da igual, descansa que seguro que tienes la cabeza a punto de estallar y sabes perfectamente como acabas cuando te duele tanto.  


  


– Yo puedo hacer algo – dice Agoney enseguida.  


  


– Tú quédate aquí también, sigue en contacto con nosotros – se acerca a él y le aprieta el hombro. – Asegúrate de que descanse que es muy cabezota.  


  


– Vale.  


  


– Bien – asiente el mallorquín. – Estamos en contacto.  


  


Los chicos se van y los dos agentes se quedan solos en la habitación. Raoul empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo.  


  


– Vázquez – dice Agoney llamando a su compañero al verlo demasiado nervioso. – Oye, Vázquez.  


  


El canario se acerca al chico que parece exageradamente nervioso que repasa su pelo con los dedos y lo deja caer por la frente mientras no deja de dar vueltas y más vueltas.  


  


– Oye, chico – Agoney lo para en seco, haciendo que el muchacho quede unos segundos completamente quieto.  


  


Y los ojos de Raoul se clavan en él. Son de color miel y muy dulces. Todo en su cabeza parece detenerse cuando se encuentran.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Agoney con un tono demasiado dulce.

– Sí, – contesta rápidamente el rubio. – Sí, estoy bien. Solo que me angustia un poco no estar haciendo nada.

– Pero el agente Merino me ha dicho que descanses, son casi las dos de la madrugada poco vamos a poder hacer. Túmbate en el sofá e intenta dormir un poco, Vázquez.  


  


–  _Vásques_  – repite el chico volviendo a sonreír.  


  


Su sonrisa es amplia y enseña todos los dientes, sus ojos se achinan y parecen esconderse detrás de sus mofletes.  


  


Este chico tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, piensa Agoney mientras le mira con cautela.  


  


– Me hace gracia como pronuncias mi nombre – comenta el chico al ver que su compañero no responde. – Es gracioso, haces mucho las eses.  


  


– Es que soy canario – contesta Agoney fingiendo malhumor, pero sin poder retener la sonrisa cuando Raoul vuelve a poner una en su cara.  


  


El chico suelta unas cuantas carcajadas a las que Agoney responde con otra sonrisa, cierra los ojos disfrutando del sonido porque no sabe como eso ha acabado pareciéndole el sonido más bonito que ha oído nunca y se asusta al pensar en eso en porqué siente tanto cuando no conoce de nada al chico que tiene enfrente.  


  


– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Raoul cuando ve la reacción de chico, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.  


  


– Sí, – contesta Agoney – sí, no es nada. ¿Tú como estas?  


  


Da un paso adelante, cogiendo el cuello de la camisa de Raoul para colocarlo bien, ya que desde hacia un buen rato que Agoney se fijaba en lo mal doblado que estaba.  


  


Sin darse cuenta, están demasiado cerca. Agoney pasa las dos manos por el cuello del catalán colocándole la camisa, aunque sabe perfectamente que con una mano le basta.  


  


No mira directamente al chico, pero sabe perfectamente que él le está mirando y escaneando, también nota la entrecortada respiración que empieza a tener el chico, y necesita más reacciones como esas.  


  


Se acerca más, poniendo la cabeza un poco por encima de su hombro, como si le estuviera susurrando algo, y nota el nerviosismo del chico, como incluso el cuello está tomando un tono rojizo, y le encanta verle así.  


  


La mano del chico se pone sobre su brazo, probablemente por inercia, pero le percibe apretando un poco el bíceps, y Agoney suelta una risita demasiado cerca de la oreja del rubio. Y este está temblando.  


  


– Eh... Hernández – dice el muchacho con voz ronca.

Agoney no dice nada, solo suspira con fuerza e intenta retener el impulso que su cuerpo le exige para comerle la boca allí mismo.  


  


– Disculpa – dice separándose. – Tenias el cuello mal.  


  


– Ya... Gracias. – responde el chico.  


  


Agoney aparta la vista cuando le mira a los ojos. Está sonrojado y sus orbes derrochan nerviosismo, igual que los dedos de sus manos sobre su muslo, que no paran de moverse.  


  


Su pelo caído y su sonrisa inquieta le hace jodidamente precioso.  


  


Y ahora no quiere comerle la boca, quiere estamparle contra la pared y follarselo ahí mismo.  


  


Respira. Un, dos, tres... Y otra respiración.  


  


– Deberías descansar – comenta Agoney cuando la incomodidad del silencio y lo cachondo que se ha puesto le sobrepasan y necesita hacer algo para bajar la tensión del momento. – ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

  
– Un poco – contesta recogiéndose el pelo de su frente con la mano.  


  


– Entonces túmbate en el sofá y yo voy a repasar los informes, si pasa algo te despierto. – Le asegura.  


  


– Vale, sí, gracias.  


  


Raoul se sienta en el pequeño sofá de la oficina, y suelta un fuerte suspiro. Cada uno de sus movimientos son seguidos de forma disimulada por Agoney. Hasta que se desabrocha dos botones de la camisa blanca, entonces aparta la vista e intenta centrarse en los documentos que tiene enfrente.  


  


Pasan tres horas allí, Raoul, que se ha tumbado en el sofá y sin mucho esfuerzo se ha quedado completamente dormido y Agoney, que cubre el cuerpo del chico que se acurruca en si mismo buscando calor con su abrigo, y en un segundo de valentía le acaricia el pelo.  


  


Después el tiempo pasa volando, el canario se dedica a observar la tranquilidad que envuelve al rubio que duerme en el sofá, en sus puños apretados cerca de su cara y en su respiración acompañada. También estudia los informes que le han dado, pero es muy tarde y le cuesta concentrarse, y la imagen de ese chico le distrae con demasiada facilidad.  


  


Todos sus sentidos se ponen en alerta cuando desde su teléfono empieza a sonar su tono de llamada, descuelga rápidamente cuando ve el nombre de García en la pantalla, mientras se acerca a la maquina de cafés.  


  


– Agoney – le dice Alfred a través de la línea. – Estamos yendo a la que probablemente es la casa del asesiono.  


  


– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? – pregunta alarmado.  


  


– ¡Que estamos yendo hacía allí! Tú y el agente Vázquez, preparaos porque vamos a intervenir, coged los chalecos antibalas, por favor, te mando un mensaje con la dirección, ya te explicare luego como lo hemos conseguido, pero venid rápido, Agoney.  


  


– Vale, vale. ¡Ahora vamos! – Cuelga el teléfono y segundos después recibe el mensaje de Alfred con la dirección. – Vázquez, Vázquez – le llama. – Despierta. – El chico abre los ojos y se sienta al ver la cara llena de preocupación de Agoney.  


  


– ¿Qué pasa?  


  


– Tenemos la dirección de la casa del asesino, tenemos que ir – le explica Agoney cogiéndole del brazo y levantándolo. – ¡Vamos!  


  


Raoul se estira un poco antes de ponerse en marcha, Agoney coge dos chalecos antibalas que tienen en el armario y le tiende uno.  


  


– Conduzco yo – sentencia Agoney mientras le tiende el café que ha preparado para él mientras hablaba con Alfred. – Venga que no tenemos tiempo.  


  


El trayecto en coche es a toda prisa, a Raoul casi se le cae el café encima por la velocidad. Todo su entorno se inunda de las luces azules y rojas y el sonido que las acompaña avisando a los demás coches que necesitan pasar con urgencia.  


  


Al llegar ven el coche de Alfred aparcado y rápidamente salen del suyo.  


  


– ¿Has avisado a las demás unidades? – pregunta Agoney acercándose a los otros dos agentes.  


  


– Sí pero no han llegado todavía, están de camino.  


  


– ¡Raoul! – le llama Merino.  


  


Cuando Agoney se gira ve al chico dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa, su corazón se acelera y mil insultos pasan por su mente, puto impulsivo de mierda.  


  


– Id por detrás, yo voy con Vázquez por delante, no hay tiempo.  


  


Se dirige a su compañero antes de que este abra la puerta, y le coge por el antebrazo girándole para encararlo y decirle con la mirada que no está solo.  


  


El rubio asiente y vuelve a abrir, muy despacio la puerta de esa casa prácticamente abandonada.  


  


Llevan la pistola en la mano y con una linterna intentan iluminar cada paso dado.  


  


La casa huele horrible, a muerte. Los chicos se tapan rápidamente la nariz para no dejar que el olor les invada por completo. Las baldosas están rotas y frías, las paredes con humedad. Dentro hace el frio digno de una casa abandonada y a través de las ventanas se cuela el ruido del viento del exterior.  


  


Paso a paso, van despacio. Agoney detrás de Raoul, los dos con los sentidos en alerta esperando cualquier ataque. Al final del pasillo, allí donde se encuentra el salón, completamente oscuro y destruido, divisan unas escaleras. En ellas hay gotas de sangre y el camino de color rojo que simula el arrastre de un cuerpo.  


  


El primer escalón hace mucho ruido y Raoul se encoge sobre si mismo cuando el sonido llena la casa entera. Aun así, sigue subiendo, con Agoney guardándole las espaldas.  


  


Se paran en la mitad de la escalera cuando en el piso de arriba se enciende una luz. Paran por completo su camino y Raoul lleva una mano hacia atrás, agarrando el brazo de Agoney con fuerza. Están unos segundos en completo silencio cuando oyen un fuerte chillido de la habitación en la que se ha encendido la luz.  


  


Es la voz de una mujer y lo saben perfectamente. Se les ponen los pelos de punta cuando oyen un "¡Ayuda!" gritado a todo pulmón.  


  


Entonces suben rápidamente hasta la habitación.

Es un lugar pequeño, tan solo iluminado por una lámpara.  
  
Una mujer está en el suelo llorando, tiene el pelo rubio y a medio cortar. Un hombre, cuyo físico coincide con el descrito por la prostituta se encuentra sobre ella, con unas tijeras en la mano y los ojos muy abiertos.  


  


– ¡Policía! – grita Raoul al entrar – ¡Suelte la muchacha y ponga las manos donde pueda verlas!  


  


El hombre murmura cosas que los agentes no llegan a poder oír pero no deja de mirar a la chica que se retuerce bajo él luchando para quitárselo de encima.  


  


Él coge otro mechón de la muchacha e intenta cortarlo, haciendo que una gran mata de pelo caiga al suelo.

  
Agoney, con la pistola en mano se acerca al hombre, al asesino. Raoul abre mucho los ojos al verle avanzar con tanta seguridad y se repite mentalmente que debe pararlo.  


  


Pero Agoney no se puede quedar quiero mientras ve esa escena, y el asesino no parece que vaya a colaborar.  


  


Le apunta a la cabeza con la pistola.  


  


– ¡Muévase! – grita.  


  


El hombre se estremece, pero sigue murmurando cosas y no mueve un musculo de donde está. La muchacha mira al agente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas suplicando con ellos su liberación.  


  


Agoney carga la pistola y el sonido retumba por toda la habitación, Raoul quiere llamarle, que se aparte, que no dispare.  


  


No entiende que pasa, cómo han llegado a eso, pero sigue con la pistola alzada, apuntando al hombre, y con las manos temblorosas por el miedo que se ha instaurado en su cuerpo en el momento que Agoney ha decidido avanzar y hacer suya la escena.  


  


Cuando el hombre lleva la mano al cuello de la chica aparentando con fuerza haciendo que los ojos de ella se agranden tanto que parece que van a salir de sus orbes, entonces, Agoney intenta agarrar al hombre y apartarlo de ella luchando contra él para que se aleje de la muchacha.  


  


Pero la mano del asesino sigue en el cuello de la chica y por mucha fuerza que haga Agoney para separarlos él no la suelta. Empieza una pelea de Agoney intentando sacar de encima al hombre mientras este le da codazos y patadas sin soltar a la chica, que cada vez le cuesta más conseguir aire.  


  


Entonces el canario nota un dolor punzante en su pierna, un dolor tan fuerte que le saca todo el aire de los pulmones y le hace marearse durante unos segundos. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y ve las tijeras clavadas en su muslo.  


  


Y Raoul no puede más y de una embestida quita al hombre de encima, cayendo los dos a un lado. La chica coge una gran bocanada de aire y se mueve a gatas hacia la puerta. Donde acaban de llegar sus dos compañeros de caso.  


  


Raoul se pone encima del delincuente y sin entender nada, sin mirar nada y viendo tan solo la sonrisa que hay en su cara, le pega puñetazos sintiendo como toda su rabia se expulsa cuando su puño colisiona con la mejilla del asesino. Siente todo el odio del mundo porque el cabrón que tiene bajo él ha acabado con la vida de cuatro mujeres y sigue sonriendo. Y no oye nada más, y le pega con toda la adrenialina que en un momento de valentía se le ha hecho un nudo en el estomago cuando ha visto esas tijeras clavadas en su pierna.  


  


Son unos brazos los que lo separan del hombre, que le abrazan por la espalda cuando él no responde, hay una respiración detrás de él y una voz susurrada que le dice que se calme, que está bien. Cae en el suelo todavía envuelto en esos brazos, que le acarician el pecho y le hacen sentir tranquilo. En sus ojos hay lagrimas y no sabe en que momento las ha empezado a soltar, pero no puede parar.  


  


Ve a Ricky poniéndole las esposas al asesino al ver que no estaba demasiado malherido, y llevándoselo fuera de la habitación. García está tranquilizando a la muchacha y le dice que ahora viene una ambulancia y que todo irá bien.  


  


Raoul respira unas cuantas veces y se acurruca entre esos brazos buscando el calor que en ese momento no tiene en el pecho.  


  


– ¿Estas bien? – la voz del canario se cuela por su oreja y le hace estremecerse.  


  


¿Está bien?

– Sí – contesta.  
  
Rápidamente se gira deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándole a los ojos. Después, estos viajan a la pierna, que todavía tiene las tijeras clavadas en ella.  


  


– No es para tanto – dice Agoney mirando su propia herida. – No te preocupes, solo ayúdame a salir, habrá una ambulancia fuera.  


  


Raoul asiente rápidamente y pasa el brazo de Agoney sobre sus hombros, y lo levanta, agarrándole la cadera con el brazo.  


  


Salen de la casa poco a poco, Agoney cojeando y Raoul esperando cada segundo para que el chico pueda ir sin que le duela demasiado.  


  


Fuera les esperan ambulancias y muchos coches de policías, que les ayudan a sacar de allí al canario y llevarlo a la ambulancia, donde lo curan y le vendan la herida.  


  


– Lo siento – dice Raoul cuando están los dos apoyados en el capó del coche. Agoney con una manta sobre los hombros y Raoul con el abrigo de Agoney. – Por haber perdido el control.  


  


Agoney suspira y le mira. Las luces de los coches bailan sobre su rostro, y medio dormido, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y la sonrisa torcida está más guapo que nunca.  
– Lo hemos conseguido – contesta Agoney sonriendo. – Lo hemos atrapado, dios. Lo he pasado tan mal con este caso que, buah, haber cogido al asesino. Ya no va a hacer más daño, eso es lo importante. Él ha matado a tres mujeres, tú le has pegado tres hostias, no te sientas mal.  


  


– Ya, pero sabes perfectamente que no debería haberlo hecho.  


  


– Me da igual – sentencia Agoney. – Ahora mismo, me da igual.  


  


Deshace la distancia que separa sus cuerpos tocando sus costados y recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. Suspira con fuerza y deja caer su mano sobre la de Raoul, que yace sobre su pierna.  


  


– Muchas gracias – le dice apretando su mano con fuerza.  


  


Raoul asiente y sonríe ampliamente, entrelazando sus dedos y observando lo bonitos que quedan juntos.  


  


Vuelve a sonreír.

  


**;;;;;;;;;**

  


Sus labios recorrían todo el torso desnudo de Agoney. Entre sabanas blancas, los dos chicos mimaban el cuerpo contrario con besos y caricias. Buscaban el contacto entre sus cuerpos enroscados el uno con el otro.  


  


Desnudos, sudados y cachondos.

  
Raoul besa la clavícula pronunciada de Agoney, para luego delinearla con su lengua y morderla, mientras va bajando lentamente por todo su abdomen, lamiendo entre los abdominales y besando cada peca cada rincón.  


  


Acabaron así un día después de terminar el caso, cuando Agoney invitó a su compañero de trabajo a un café para sentenciar su último día en la capital, antes de que tuviera que volver a Barna.  


  


Agoney, no fue tímido, fue al grano porque no sabia cuando lo volvería a ver, y necesitaba probar esos labios y algo más.  


  


Por eso, después de un pequeño café que fue recibido con sonrisas preciosas y demasiados roces "accidentales" los dos se habían fundido en un beso en el ascensor que subía al apartamento de Agoney. No importó quien hubiese sido el lanzado que se había atrevido a juntar sus labios por primera vez, eso daba igual, lo importante es que se encontraban ahí, desnudos y entre sabanas, con la lengua de Raoul lamiendo los pelos de debajo el ombligo y Agoney prácticamente gimiendo con antelación a lo que sabía que pasaría.  


  


Raoul besa toda la extensión de Agoney, sacando la punta de la lengua para delinear la vena que sobre sale, sacando un ruidoso jadeo de entre los labios del canario.  


  


Busca sus reacciones conociendo el cuerpo contrario y le mira con intensidad antes de meterse toda la extensión en la boca, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al final. Agoney gime y le agarra el cabello con fuerza, empezando a guiar los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.  


  


Sus dedos de su mano libre agarran las sabanas con fuerza cuando siente todos los músculos de su abdomen tensarse ante el esperado orgasmo. Entonces Raoul se separa y regalándole un último beso al glande, trepa por el cuerpo del muchacho hasta llegar a su cara.  


  


Agoney esta al limite y con el orgasmo rozándole los dedos, besa con fuerza al chico que tiene encima, agarrándole del culo para crear fricción entre sus entrepiernas.  


  


Busca su cuello y succiona con fuerza, sabiendo que dejara marca, pero eso no importa en ese momento. Gira sus cuerpos y queda él encima, para después hacer que el chiquillo rubio que está rojo de pies a cabeza se gire, quedando de espaladas a él.  


  


Se pone sobre él y le besa y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, para después dejar un rastro de besos por todo su cuello y espalda, donde se recrea en cada lunar, lamiendo y mordiendo esa espalda, esos hombros. Hasta llegar al culo, rojo y preciso. Y deja caer su cabeza entre sus nalgas, sacándole un fuerte gemido al chico y buscando conseguir su máxima satisfacción.  


  


Lame y besa y penetra con la lengua, queriendo dilatarle y hacerle gemir hasta no poder más. Raoul muerde la almohada cada vez que siente que va a desfallecer.  


  


Luego viene el lubricante y los primeros dedos, que se introducen con tanta lentitud que hacen que Raoul se retuerza y arrugare las sabanas y la almohada, mientras Agoney cree que el sonido que sale de entre los labios del chico que tiene bajo él, es lo más caliente que ha oído en su vida.  


  


Cuando ve que está dilatado y que hay lubricante suficiente, se pone el condón y vuelve a besarle la oreja. Raoul jadea y se incorpora, pegando su espalda el pecho de Agoney que mueve su miembro entre las nalgas del chico.  


  


– Yo encima – susurra Raoul antes de girarse y besarle con ganas, haciéndole caer sobre el colchón.

  
_Oh, si por favor_ , piensa Agoney cuando Raoul empieza a mover con fuerza su cadera sobre él.  


  


Le vuelve a besar, enredando sus lenguas compartiendo un segundos de conexión, por que el chiquillo besaba de miedo y dejaba sin aliento a Agoney cada vez que sus labios se unían.  


  


Se miran a los ojos después de besarse como su vida dependiera de ello. Se miran a los ojos y se sienten caer en los contrarios, buscan cada sensación cada sentimiento donde agarrarse.  


  


Pero ya no saben si es mejor dejarse caer.  


  


Sin apartar la vista Raoul empieza a descender sobre el miembro de Agoney, abriendo la boca y frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo cada centímetro y milímetro, queriendo más.  


  


Mira los ojos de Agoney porque no cree poder dejarlos de ver nunca, como si le hubiesen absorbido y no encontrara escapatoria a los misteriosos ojos negros y profundos que le vuelven loco.  


  


Cuando todo esta dentro Agoney suelta un fuerte gemido, que se ve opacado cuando la boca de Raoul se posa sobre la suya y le vuelve a regalar uno de esos besos los cuales no querría que se acabaran nunca.  


  


El chico empieza a moverse, primero lentamente, haciendo con cuidado cada movimiento, buscando la máxima sensación, esa que les haga desvanecerse entre las sabanas y el colchón.  


  


Cada vez es más rápido, más movimiento y el cabecero de la cama empieza a pegar golpes contra la pared. A ellos no les importa que les oigan, y mucho menos cuando toca ese punto que hace de Raoul un desastre, que le hace ir más rápido, moverse más rápido, gemir más alto y besar con más fuera.  


  


Y Agoney siente que la imagen de ese chico con la boca abierta, el pelo deshecho completamente, sudado y pegado sobre su frente, sus ojos cerrados de vez en cuanto, cuando no le mira con toda la intensidad del mundo. Viendo como sube y baja como sus músculos se contraen.  


  


Entonces no puede más y le agarra de las caderas haciendo que pare el movimiento y empezando a penetrar con fuerza, buscando la liberación, el orgasmo, la sensación.  


  


Pensando que nunca podría sentir algo así, el mejor sexo de su vida, con el chico más bonito que ha visto en su vida. Gimiendo, gritando y llegando al éxtasis con fuerza. A la vez.  


  


Cayendo sobre él cuando sus piernas fallan y cree que se va a desmayar.  


  


Ambos buscan el aire, con la respiración entrecortada y sus cuerpos pegados y sudados.  


  


Agoney le acaricia toda la espalda al chico para después darle un dulce beso en la frente y sonreír.  
  
Sonreír hasta que todo se convierte en carcajadas, unas dulces, llenas de vida.  


  
– ¿De que te ríes? – pregunta Raoul después de estar disfrutando de unos segundos de la vibración del pecho de Agoney cuando ríe.

– No lo sé – contesta aún entre carcajadas. – Parece irreal.  


  


– ¿El orgasmo? A mí también – contesta contagiándose de sus carcajadas. – El mejor de mi vida.  


  


– ¿Enserio? – pregunta Agoney con una ceja alzada.  


  


– Sí, y seguro que el tuyo también, no te tires tantas flores que ha sido gracias a mí.  


  


Agoney ríe con fuerza y busca la boca de su compañero.  


  


– También lo ha sido – dice antes de besarle lentamente.  


  


Los dos se quedan callados durante un rato, besándose y mirándose. Acariciando la espalda, el brazo y todo lo que pueden.  


  


– Pedí hace unos meses un traslado a Madrid – dice Raoul después de un rato.  


  


A Agoney se le llena el pecho de flores.  


  


– ¿A si? – pregunta intentando que su voz no suene temblorosa.  


  


– Sí, pero aún no está nada seguro.  


  


– Bueno...  


  


– Pero lo voy a intentar. – Sentencia el rubio. – Que no se si te importa, eh, pero solo te lo quería comentar...  


  


– Esta bien, Raoul.  


  


– Es la primera vez que me llamas Raoul – dice el rubio con una sonrisa. – Me gusta.  


  


Agoney le acompaña la risa antes de volverle a besar.  


  


– Entonces, ¿Nos vamos a volver a ver? – pregunta Agoney con el corazón en el cuello mientras acaricia el suave pelo rubio del chico que tiene entre sus brazos.  


  


– Voy a hacer todo lo posible.  


  


– Me vale.  


  


– Y...  


  


– Dime.  


  


– ¿Segunda ronda, no?


End file.
